I want you to want me!
by amberbish
Summary: You want what you can't have. Bella and Edward have been friends for years. Bella wants more. She moves way for two years and gets a makeover when she comes back to forks will Edward love her? All humans.
1. This is you're day

BPOV

Age 14

I put my head phones on and down on my bed listening to my ipod. AHHHHHHHHH! I start high school tomorrow. It will be okay, I'll have Edward there by my side, my best friend. Wish was boyfriend, no stop it Bella he doesn't she you that way. I push my thought aside listening to the music.

"Fallen for you." By lColbie Caillat

I don't but….. I think I maybe fallin for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should keep this to myself

Waiting till I…..

Know you better

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to….

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding … what I 'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this in my head

I've been spending all my. Time…

Just thing about ya

I don't know where to do

I think I'm falling for you

I've been waiting all my. Life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin for

I blushed at how the song reminded me of Edward. I pulled the head phones out of my ears. I need to stop thinking about that. I stumped down stairs irritated.

"Upset much. Don't take it out on the stairs" Haven Laughed. She was my foster sister, her parents were killed and only person she trusted was Charlie so the government put her in his hands. A first we didn't like each other because we both liked Edward.

Flash back

Age 8

I heard the front door open, "Bella come down here." Charlie called. I ran down the stairs wondering what was going on. I stopped at the last and fell tripping over my feet. Charlie helped me up.

"Thanks." I blushed my eyes looked with the girl standing by the door. Her eyes were purple framed with thick eye lashes. Never seen that before, she had coco skin long dark brown curls that looked black it you look from the right angel. Her hair touched here shoulders, she had a school uniform on with blood stains on her hands were covered in blood to. I gasped.

I covered my nose. "Who is she?" That blood was making my head swim. She was crying.

"Bella meet Haven Harper, she going to be staying with us for a while." Charlie said.

"Fine but she can't have my bed." I snapped first my parents separate and my mother moves to Arizona, let me have my bed!

"Bella you can keep you bed, you just going to have to share a room..." He said nervously.

End of flash back

We fought every day and when it got physical she would kick my ass. I didn't start acting nice until Charlie told me what happen to her. She was from Seattle her mother had a stocker and he broken into the house to kill her and the family. She laid under hr bed as her parents got killed. When he left she tried to get her parents to wake up but they didn't. That's why she was covered in blood.

Haven still looks the way she was when she came here. Only now she much taller, ten times prettier her hair is dark brown and a little shorter. She wear designer glass and dresses very nice.

Haven frowned at me. "You're thinking about the past." She noted, "My past, well don't you worry Liz I gotten over it." She smiled.

"Don't call me that." I hate that nickname..

"Sorry Bella." She smirked, she went through the mail and then her eyes brighten. "Dearest Bella, I got some good news for you." She smiled; she sat the mail down only keep a blue envelope in her hand.

"What?" I got mail the only person I get mail from is my mother and….. stuck my hand out demanding for the mail.

"No, my Bella it is for both of us." She laughed evilly. What is it!

"It my birthday today, so I get to read it first." She smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek.

"I know Bells and that it why you can't see it." She ran up stairs. I ran after her. She was almost up when she tripped, I fell over her.

"Give it!" I screamed I reached my hand out she had her out to making it hard to reach. I penned her hand down to the ground and snatched it. I scrambled up and ran to my room and locked the door. I ripped it open and it was two sliver rings with a midnight blue diamond in it I pull a ring out. I always be there was carved on the inside. Haven was banning on the door,.

"Don't open it is a surprise!" She screamed. I blinked back tears this was the best gift I ever gotten. I put it back the ring back and opened the door .

Haven glared at me she walked past me taking the envelope out my hands and sitting on her bed. "Why did you open it?"

"I thought it was something from my mother." I shouldn't have opened it. "It is really amazing." She didn't look at me.

"Yeah it was It was for you birthday but know I don't want to give it to you." She pouted. I put my puppy dog face on.

"Come on Haven I'm really sorry. You my safe haven, if all fells you'll there." I told her she was very important to me.

"Am I more important to you than Edward?' She asked. Why you have to ask me that! I like she can read my mind.

"You both are and Alice too." I saved myself quickly.

She smiled up at me, " It not what I want to hear but I'll take." I jumped on her and hugged her. I put my ring on she put her on. We both promised never to take this off.

"Is this I real diamond?" I asked.

"Yes only the best for my friend." She chimed. Really she was very close with Edward; they understand each other ways no one could.

"What about Edward?" I question.

"You're my best girlfriend, and Edward my best guy friend and Alice my best fashion friend." She listed, "Rosalie my best enemy. I laughed when she said that, Edward told me Rose didn't like Haven because she was prettier than her. I guess Rose isn't the most beatifies thing on earth any more.

"Nice save." I laughed.

"It is what I do. Bella please don't ask how much the rings cost." She said, she knew I had a problem with taking things from people. Haven was very rich she came from a rich family, when her parents died she got everything, she doesn't get everything until she is eighteen. She has an rich uncle that sends her money, she just puts it away, never use it unless for shopping or buying me gifts. She tried to pay the bills but Charlie doesn't want her to.

"Bella I got all this money laying around I really don't have anything to do with it. Let me treat my family every once and a while." She said.

"Okay I won't ask." She smiled at me and walked over to my closet. She opened the door and there were shopping bags cramped. Great more gifts!

"Bella its only five bags, I know you don't like to go shopping. I went easy on you because I know Alice wont." She carried the bags over to me.

"It's your birthday and Edward is going to notice you as more than a friend." No, I can't deal with Alice covering me in make up and making me wear heels. "Alice doesn't know I am dong this, if you let me do this than when Alice comes over she can't do anything.. Tonight is your night Miss. Swan." Wow she was ten times easier to deal with than Alice.

"Okay."

After I got out the shower I went to my room were Haven was smiling at me weird. I blushed and sat down in the chair, waiting for the horror. Haven stared at me through the mirror.

"I'm thinking curls. What about you Bella?" I was shocked he asking me what I wanted. Alice just did her thing making me look amazing.

"Straight?" I don't know, "Do what ever you want."

After a lot of blow-drying, and straitening, and curling. She stared on my make up. I don't know what my hair looks like because my back was to the mirror. She put some black eyeliner on and some red lipstick, other things.

Haven stepped back and looked at me and smiled." Perfect, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I sniffed." Please, you have never seen yourself than." She didn't say any thing she pun my chair around so I could see.

I gasped. It was a girl that was peal with rosy cheeks red lips. She had brown eye that went on forever, her brown hair was curled at the end. "I threw my arms around havens neck. "You're amazing; it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"You welcome. We need to get you an outfit." She dug through the bags and pulled out some black mini skirt. "If you're going to get out of the friend zone with Edward, you got to show some skin." She handed me the skirt and a heavy shopping bag. I stopped off to the bathroom. .

.


	2. in the name of love right?

Tell me if this story is fucking stupid or you want something to happen I am open to ideas.

BPOV

I slipped in to the black skirt, it covered my ass but I wish it was longer. I looked through the bag haven gave me. It was three shirts I pulled out the midnight blue one. It was a tank top, Forks is mostly cold so she better put a sweater or something in that bag. I search through the bag until I found the midnight blue bottom up sweater jacket it was lighter than the tank top.

I stared in the mirror and sighed, my legs were going to freeze. All in the name of love right. There was a knock at the door; I opened it to let Haven in she had a pair of black hill and tight in her hands.

She was in her rob not even changed for school yet. "Stop worrying about me, there is someone you want to?" She blushed and turned away.

"Jacob doesn't notice me. Every guy I have like thinks I a loser. May be if I were pre.."

I cut her off, "You are beautiful, Jacob is a dumb ass if he can't see that. You've only like two guys you whole life." I noted. "Edward never though you wear a loser, he never even knew you liked him, you only thought you like him."

"Yeah when we played spin the bottle and I kissed him I didn't feel anything, He like my best friend and he is in love with you." I blushed I wish. "No seriously that's another reason I stop liking him, he only has eyes for you. He just doesn't know it. But when I kissed Jake during spin the bottle I felt something. That's why it took me so long to like you; Jakes is in love with you too well at least he thinks." I blushed at every word she said.

"I don't think so, you not a loser you, you hang out with one." She got angry when I said that.

"Bella we are not losers, but they treat use like one. Edward barley talks to us in front of the cool crowed. Jacob doesn't even look at me, but he looks at you sometimes. It just Edward doesn't deserve you but you guys are soul mates, he will see it one day. Me and Jake I don't know." Her voice cracked on the last word. "Alice says it will happen ,"

Alice is always right, "then it will and you and Alice know when things are going to happen." She smiled at that thought.

"So go get dressed, because Jake up black is going to look at you today." She handed me the heels and tights and skipped off.

I hopped around the bathroom putting the black tights on. Them I slipped on the ankle boots. I looked at my self in the mirror fully dressed. I couldn't believe my eyes I was …

"Sexy" Haven answered for me. She had on black skinny jeans with a sliver tank to blazer over it. She was wearing black high tops. She put a black skinny belt around the middle of my stomach to show off my curves. She stepped back to look at me. "Perfect."

"You, too." She put a headband on with a black bow on top of her head. Her hair was straight with a side bang.

"It is okay, but to you day." We got are book bags and went out side, Edwards Volvo was no wear too bee seen. Haven walked toward her car. "Come one Bella." She said starting her car. What's going on? Edward always takes us to school. She rolled her window down. "I am taking you to school, you need a grand entrench."

This chapter is short, comment please.


	3. This bitch!

EPOV

My mother pulled into Fork's high school parking lot. I was empty in the student section. I was early since we didn't have to get Bella and Haven. She kissed on the forehead, I quickly leaned away. I a man now, no kiss from mom.

"I know you're fourteen now Edward but you are still my baby." She smiled. "Can I have a hug?" Well there was no one around why not. We hugged and she kissed the top of my hair.

I jumped out the car when I saw Alice's mother's car pull. Mom waved goodbye left.

Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett stepped out the car. My heart sunk, no Haven or Bella Charlie was at work. My eyes locked on the black Rang Rover, pulling into the parking lot. Alice waved and walked over, good thing her mother was gone they would flip if they knew who was driving.

Rosalie shock her head laughing, "No they didn't!" she grabbed Emmett's hand and walked toward the car. Haven stepped out; of the car her hair was blowing in her face. Our eyes locked she blushed and looked away. You could see her eyes even more with out her glasses. My heart broke into a sprint when I was Bella walk around the car.

I stared at her skirt and her legs just looked at them made me……. Never mind , her shirts hugged her cures and her brown hair fell over her shoulders. I meant her chocolate eyes she also blushed and looked away. Wow.

"What were you thinking Haven?" How could she even put their life in danger? She just shrugged, and walked over to hug Alice.

Her uncle from New York city bought her that car on her fourteenth birthday, she not even legal to drive it. Charlie let her keep it in case there was a emergency and if he wasn't there. He even showed them how to drive!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Edward stop for you have a heart attack!" Alice snapped,"they are fine."

"Je sais." Haven said. "Vous cherchez seulement à" She whispered in french.

"Alice what are they saying" Bella Demand, only Haven me, and Alice could speak French.

Alice sighed," She said I know and then you're just looking out for me."

I answered back to Haven "Soyez prudent." I said be careful.

Rosalie was looking over my shoulder in glaring, I truned aroung to see Lauren walking toward us with Jessic.

"Hey Eddie." She smiled. Haven rolled her eyes and grabed Bella's hand and walked away.

Haven laughed," fausse blonded, " Which means fake blonde. I glad Lauren didn't know french.

Rosalie murmuring, " bitch." before walking away.


	4. High School is hell

HPOV

I got Bella out of there as fast as I could, she didn't need to see Edward flirting with Lauren. It would make her want to give up, that's wasn't about to happen.

"Did you see that, her roots were brown she is so a fake blonde." I noted, Bella wasn't looking at me she was looking sadly at Edward. I pulled her into the school. "It wouldn't last, I won't let it." I void.

"Thanks" she whispered, we linked hands and walked to are first class with Alice and Emmett. Rosalie said goodbye to everyone except me. Go figure!!!!!!!!

We were the first ones in the class; there was a short lady with red hair writing on the chalk board.

Mrs. Rick

"Hello, I am Mrs. Rick and you are?" She smiled.

"I am Haven Harper, this is Isabella Swan, and Alice Cullen" I pointed to each of them. I didn't know where Emmett was. "Nice to meet you, I need to get the setting charts." She dug through her desk and pulled out a clip board, with lots of papers.

Bella shot me a look, I didn't want to seat with a stranger either. Alice could tell what we were feeling. "It a good way to meet knew people1" Alice sang, happy pixie always found the good in things. I loved meeting new people but not today. If I left Bella alone she would think about all the ways why Edward and she should never be!!!!!!!!!!! I have to be there to take her mind off of what just happened.

"Miss. Harper you are right here." The teacher pointed to the back seat to the left. Alice sat two seats in front of me. Bella was toward in front of Alice so we were close. Emmett came in the door laughing with Edward. Bella stopped our conversation to look.

"Stop looking at him!!" I hissed, she blushed and stared talking to me again.

"I didn't know he was even in this period with us.' Bella whispered , I shrugged.

"Don't look at them." Alice said we, her and Bella turned around to me so their backs were facing Edward.

"State your full name" Mrs. Rick said.

"Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jacob Black "They said, Jacob black!!

"What!" I half screamed my head snapped toward him. He gets sexier by the minute. Edward looked at me and I quickly looked away starting to talk again.

"Smooth." Alice Laughed. Bella just giggled. Edward smiled at us laughing, Bella blushed when she noticed.

"Pourquoi est-il ici" I asked Alice in French, Bella looked at us confused.

"Je ne sais pas peut-être un signe." Alice suggested

"I don't know what you guys are saying." Bella whined.

Alice whispered, "She said why he is here, and I said I don't know maybe it is a sign."

"Oh! Well I don't know French; only Spanish and English so try speaking that." Bella said.

"So we have three Cullen in one class, Edward, you seat next to Miss. Harper. Emmett seat diagonal from Miss. Swan. Mr. Black seat next to Miss. Swan.

I glared at the seat next to Bella, I wasn't I were Bella was sitting. She smiled apologetically. I mouthed okay.

Jacob smiled and sat down next to her. Edward smirked at me and sat down. "Hello fancy seeing you here." Edward smiled.

"Oh you're going to talk to me in school? In front of your friends, thank you so much." I said sarcastically.

He frowned at me and started talking to Jacob. I slumped in my chair class wouldn't start for another five minutes.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Alice sang and she pulled out a small box with a blue bow on it. Edward dug through his pocket for something too.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Bella said.

"Open it!" Alice said jumping up and down in her seat. Bella sighed and pulled the ribbon off.

It was a sliver ring with a pick Safire in it. Bella slid it on her finger. Alice had a matching one." Alice you copied of my gift.

"No ours just says best friends, and they have pick stones." She chimed. I narrowed, my Eyes.

"Same thing pixie, you did it again!" Mrs. Rick shot of a warning glance. Edward handed Bella a charm bracelet we picked out for her.

She blushed and put it on, "it is perfect.' She beamed. There was a clear diamond heart on it for Edward, a shoe for Alice, a piano for me. We couldn't find anything for the others.

"Why don't you yell at Edward for using the same type of gift over again?" Alice said. I held up my charm bracelet Edward gave me for my fourteenth birthday last year. The charms were the first letter of every one of my friends' names; I even had an R for

Rosalie.

"Not really the same thing." I laughed; she just pouted and turned around. Jacob was looking at us crazy and Edward looked embarrassed. He wouldn't be talking to me in school for a long time.

Mike Newton walked in the class room. Could this day get any worse! He stares at me in Bella, he likes us Bella more. But he could be marked as a loser if he talks to us. So he just looks, like a stocker. I said his hair was nice in the 5th grade and he took that as I liked him. Bella said he had nice eyes and he really liked that.

I leaned over my desk to look at Bella, could tell she wasn't happy about him in this class either. I laughed a little and Alice joined in, "this will be interesting." She smiled.

Edward looked mad when He caught Mike starting at Bella. Bella tried not to make eye contact. "Hey Mike do you know where the gym is in this school, its so big." I asked him

I waited for his quick answers, no matter how much he liked me or belle he wanted to be cool more. They all did so when I asked a question they would either insolate me or answer quickly.

"No." He said quickly and took his at the far end of the glass. The perfect spot to look at us, thank you Mrs. Rick.

"Of course." I said they always did that, quick answer thing. I folded my arms across my chest I could feel Mike looking at me. Alice looked at me than Jacob.

"Haven I'll be able to drive soon so we need to talk cars." I sat up in my seat when she said that I love cars.

"Alice what kid do you want"

She shrugged," something yellow, fast small but comfortable." She listed.

I dug through my head trying to think of a car that fit this description.

"Maybe a Porsche?" She said

"Yeah, a 911 turbo would be perfect for you." I come I didn't think of that," if the car is too slow I an all ways make it go faster.

Jacob turned around for the first time in my direction, "You know cars?"

"This girl can build a car from the ground up." Alice said proudly

"Never knew a girl like that cool." He said, I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't think I anything. Alice saved me.

"Rosalie is really good too." Alice added/

"That my Rose." Emmett laughed.

"Have you built up anything lately?" Jacob asked.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked like an idiot, she nodded confused," Oh, well I just finished this umm, Hardly Davison I found in the junk yard. I gave it away, but I tested and it ran very nice.

"Cool." was all he said, and when His friends Jared and Quil walked in he turned around. I am petty sure Quil is the only cool person in this school that doesn't care what the others thinks. He talks to me; I help him run his fathers bate shop. I didn't need the money but I was bored during the summer.

His face brighten when he saw me, "Haven Hav!" That was the nickname he gave me wasn't much to pick from. He scooped me up in a big bear hug like Emmett does.

"Hey, Quil!" I laughed he sat me down on the floor. Jared looked at me like I shouldn't be talking to them. Leah Clearwater came in glaring at me. I walked back to my seat next to Edward High school is going to be hell.

.


	5. Stand out

EPOV

I smiled at Haven, "Hello fancy seeing you her." Her purple eyes harden.

"Oh you're going to talk to me in school? In front of your friends, thank you so much!" She said sarcastically. I frowned and then turned to talk to Jacob, we weren't really friends, but he was apart of the same crowed as me.

"What period do you have for gym?"

He looked down at his schedule, "last, you?"

"Same." Well I knew one person, I wanted to know if Bella or Haven was in my gym class but I thought better of it.

Jacob looked at Bella, "Bella looks different, something about her." I looked at her too, something was different, the skirt she doesn't wear skirts. Bella always looked pretty.

Alice pulled out a small box, "Happy birthday Bella!" She sang, Bella blush a little. I loved when her cheeks went scarlet. She was wearing make up?

I dug through my pocket for the gift me and Haven picked out, I wanted Bella to have something that all was had me on her mind. She is always on my……………………

Haven was up set when Alice pulled out the same gift she got Bella. After I listen for a while, I notice that Jacob was watching, he probably thought my family was crazy.

Mike Newton walked in the room looking at Bella, I don't know why but this got me so angry. The way he stares at Bella like she is his!!! I could kill him!

Alice had ha a smug look on her face, "Haven I'll be driving soon so we need to talk car."

Haven laughed a little, "What kind do you ant?"

Alice shrugged," something yellow fast small, but comfortable." She listed.

Haven was looking off into space, looking for an answer.

"Maybe a Porsche?"Alice said, she didn't sound like see know what she was talking about.

"Yeah, a 911 turbo would be perfect for you." Haven beamed, "If the car is too low I can make it go faster"

Jacob turned around when she said that, "You know cars?"

"The girl can build a car from the ground." Alice injected. Haven seemed lost for words.

"Never knew a girl like that, cool." He said, I glad he taking to them may be…… It doesn't matter what people say Edward. I told myself, Haven and Bella didn't hang around the coolest people, but I knew they were cool. Best friends to have.

Bella was my fire- That didn't sound right?

Haven and Jacob talked cars until Jacob's friend walked in he cut the conversation off. Ass, thinks he too good to talk to her. She is too good to talk to him!!!

When Haven saw Quil they had there I haven't seen you in ten years moment. We haven't been like that in a while, we are always fighting. She is mad at me, but what? Jared looked down on her like she was crazy for even talking to his friend.

When the Bell rang Mrs. Rick cleared her throat," the last period gym will be with second period gym for today. When last period comes, you'll have an extra study hall in the cafeteria."

Rosalie and Jasper were in that gym, I sure Alice would be happy.

Bella:

Math class went by fast, but it was hard to not look at Edward not see his face. I felt eyes on me the whole time.

Alice and Haven walked beside me. "Math glass was hell!" Haven gasped, "I mean Jacob was so… wow!" Before she could say anything ells Jessica and Lauren stopped us.

"Alice why are you, hanging out with these freaks?" Jessica snarled. Alice face hardened

"There are not freaks, they're my friends. They have personalities, unlike you to." Lauren scuffed.

"Please, Alice you look like a freak, might as will be one." Alice seemed like she didn't care.

Haven did, "Please, get out of her with those last season shoes. Also you ends are so spilt get some new shampoo. You guys are so jealous of Alice because she is different and you don't know how to!" Haven snapped. She pulled me and Alice passed them into the girl's locker room

3 minutes later

I tried to get my gym shirt to cover my short. Who came up with this skimpy uniform? Have and Rosalie looked like supermodels in it. Me, I don't even want to know.

There were tears on Havens cheeks; she wasn't crying she was taking out her contacts. When I fist meant her I thought she had purple contact. Her eyes were naturally like that. "Why are you taken them out?"

She took out the second one and put it in the container. "I am clumsy, and they always fall out, my glasses are in the car." She sighed; she was blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"These uniforms are so unfashionable." Alice said. Rosalie walked over to my locker.

"Alice, Bella lets go." I snapped my lock, walked after them. Haven glared a Rosalie and followed.

"I can't get a break!"Havens eyes locked on Edward and Jacob talking to a crowed of boys.

"This is an opportunity to standout so they can see you." Alice said, she wasn't looking at us she was smiling at Jasper."Bye." She walked away.

Rosalie was already walking toward Emmett.

Leaving me and Heaven in the middle of the gym by are selves. Jessica and Lauren were glaring at us all the cheerleaders were. I saw Mike out the corner of my eye checking out Haven's ass. She had something back there.

Haven sighed and took my hand, "Let's go talk to Angela."

"She is not in this gym class." Haven looked frowned.

"I don't know anyone." She started to rub her eye.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I gust got something in it." I put my arm over her shoulder.

"It will get better." I told her she just nodded. I words flashed through my mind.

This is an opportunity to standout so they can see you

"Haven we have to stand out." I chimed.

"How are we going to do that?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"We could go talk to Edward." I suggested.

"Well, I don't want to in mess with him like that. He doesn't want talk to me tight now."

She crazy a lot of guys keep staring at her. "Just say something and turn around." She thought about it and smiled. She sucked and a deep breath and walked toward Edward and his friends. Some of them looked at her like see was crazy for coming over. Bad idea Bella, they could say something mean or just mean mug her. Haven jumped a little when Miss. Warren yelled that gym would start in 3 minutes. She nerves, save her Bella!

I jogged toward her, trying not to fall. She jumped when I touched her shoulder. "My ideas are stupid so you don't have to do this." I told her, she seemed relieved. Alice walked over to us.

"What are you doing, go over there." She hissed, Haven shock her head franticly.

"I am good." She tried to walk away but Alice grabbed her.

She handed her some head phones. "These are Edward he dropped them, go give them to her." She pushed me forward to. Haven pulled her shoulders up and walked forward. She tapped Edward on the shoulder, all his friends stopped talking.

"Hey Haven, did you want something?" Edward asked with a tight grin.

"You left these." She handed him the headphones. He nodded and turned back around.

"Edward, umm what classes do you have next?" I asked, He turned back around his green eyes burned into mine.

"Spanish, then English, you?" I could see haven grinning out the corner of m eye. I blushed heavily; Edward smiled at that witch made me blush even more.

"Well thanks by!" I laughed, and grabbed havens hand and walked away when the class was called to the center of the gym


	6. Haven has an ass!

EPOV

I walked over to my friend, "Hey." I pounded fist with Emmett, Jasper, Jared, Jason and I stopped when I was Mike. I don't know who like more Jacob or Mike?

"Man who is that?" Jason asked. We all turned around, they were all starting at Haven's ass her back was turned to us talking to Bella. "Man she has a…." I cut him off.

"Please respect the ladies; Haven is not one of those sluts you always go out with." I warned. He just cocked his head to the side to get a better view.

"Is she knew her?" Jason asked, I just rolled my eyes I wanted to punch him!!!!!!!! I punched his shoulder.

"Forget about her, what we are doing for homecoming." My eyes flickered to Lauren than Bella. Why Bella. They all shrugged.

"Well I am going asked the head Amber Mackenzie." Jared said proudly, he was looking at haven's ass.

"May be Bell- I mean Lauren, she the head cheerleader." Mike choked; he was going to say Bella.

"No, ask Jessica Stanley, I am asking Lauren." I said, he didn't even try to fight for her.

"Okay."

I caught Haven and Bella and Alice looking at me. Haven started toward me, I didn't want her to come over her. If they said the wrong thing to her I would lose it. She jumped when Miss. Warren yelled that gym would start 3 minutes. Bella jogged toward her and said something quickly. Alice stormed over telling them something. Haven tried to walk away but Alice grabbed her arm.

Haven walked slowly toward, Alice pushed Bella forward she walked with Haven. None of the other guys notice what was happening; I turned by head back around hoping they would go away.

Haven tapped me on my shoulders, every one got quit. "Hey Haven, do you want something." I held a smile; I wanted to yell at her to go away before they said something hurtful. I hated when they made her cry.

"You left these." She handed me my iPod head phones. I have been looking for these. I nodded and turned back around. When I hear Bella's warm voice I turned around.

"Edward, umm what classes do you have next?" She looked lost for words; I was lost in her chocolate eyes.

"Spanish then English you?" I liked having Bella in my classes. Haven was grinning at Bella. Bella blushed heavily, that made my heart race, why was she blushing. I smiled at her she blushed more. I loved the shades her cheeks are.

"Well thanks by!" She took Havens hand and walked fast to the middle of the gym. I didn't want her to leave. Alice, Haven and Bella were in the back of the class whispering. Rosalie was in the back secretly glaring at Haven. Emmett and Jasper were behind them laughing. I was about to join them when Lauren stopped me.

"Eddie sit with us." She smiled, she pointed to all the cheerleaders. I agreed and so did all my friends. Haven gave me a look like she needed me. I chose to ignore it.

HPOV

Edward started to walk toward us but was stopped by Lauren. All his friends and him walked over to sit with the cheerleaders. When He looked at me he looked sorry and kept walking. Did he ever think that maybe I needed him; the first day of high school I don't have all my friends with me.

5 minutes later.

Miss. Warren told us we were playing Volleyball. We got to pick teams only 13 to 14 per team. There were a lot of us. We only had six people she had to but us with another team. No one wanted us because of me and Bella. Clumsy make you lose. Or at least they thought.

We got in line for our turn. I looked at every other team. "Our gym class is filled with jocks, but yet we managed to get every person that sucks at sports. We have a secret weapon so we should win about maybe a game I hope. "

Bella looked at me crazy, "What?" she questioned.

"Me……" Hello!

"What are you going to do trip them, knock them out with a ball?" Bella laughed, they all joined in. I didn't care.

"We shall see."

When it was turn, we had to go against Edward's team. Jacob was in the back talking to Quil. I waved at Quil. I didn't know he was in this class. I am watching you he mouthed. I laughed.

Bella got in the middle, "This would be a good time to use that secret weapon." She said worried.

Angela sighed, "Okay Rosalie and Alice are our best players lets try to let them have the ball. That is the only way we won't get killed."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except me. "Have some faith hit the ball straight, I can do this I am just as good as Alice and Rosalie." I said, no one thought I could do it! Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Just give the ball to me and Alice." She ordered.

"If you girls are done we would like to bet you now." Edward Laughed.

"I want to serve, give me the ball." I crossed the court to take it out if his hands.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Jason hissed. Edward seemed pretty confident.

"Don't worry." He said smugly.

"Go Eddie!" cheerleads chanted.

"Haven, I'll serve it." Alice said.

"No." I threw the ball in the air.

BPOV

Haven smacked the ball and it went over the net and hit the ground. Edward started at her shocked. My mouth hung open a little; she just spiked the ball and got us a point.

"Whatever beginner's Luck." Quil shouted. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Haven.

"You guys said I couldn't do it." She folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side. "That will be one point, you know Edward that I am not a lucky person." She smiled darkly.

Gym was amazing; I can't believe I said that. Watching Haven trip and fall up and down the court and still get the ball over the net. Was nice to watch, she was just as clumsy as me yet she is good in sports. We won every game we played. Edward was so mad, Rose too.

We were waiting for Miss. Warren to say the winners. "I told you guys we I cou-"She cut off mid sentence. "Alice …." Alice finished for her.

"Something bad." She said it didn't sound like a question. There eyes locked on Lauren and Jessica coming out of the girls' locker room.

"The winning team today was Alice's Cullen team!" Miss. Warren yelled. The rest of the team jumped up in celebration, but Alice and Haven stayed frozen.

They ran toward the locker room. I ran after them. We stopped at our lockers. The locks were on the floor broken. "How do you break I lock?" I picked mine up. Our lockers were empty, our clothes were gone!

"With, pliers." Haven answered, she snatched her up. "I am going to murder them." She stormed out the locker room. She stopped to scan the crowed. Then she walked toward Jessica. She pushed her, Jessica feel on her butt.

"We're my clothes!" Haven screamed. Jessica stud up. She pushed Haven back, making her fall. Haven kicked her down. Lauren came over; Haven forgot about Jessica and stared to yell at her. "Were did you put my stuff?"

"What stuff?" Lauren said in her annoying voice. Haven started to walk away, but Lauren pulled her Hair.


	7. Catfight part one

EPOV

I walked over to my friend, "Hey." I pounded fist with Emmett, Jasper, Jared, Jason and I stopped when I was Mike. I don't know who like more Jacob or Mike?

"Man who is that?" Jason asked. We all turned around, they were all starting at Haven's ass her back was turned to us talking to Bella. "Man she has a…." I cut him off.

"Please respect the ladies; Haven is not one of those sluts you always go out with." I warned. He just cocked his head to the side to get a better view.

"Is she knew her?" Jason asked, I just rolled my eyes I wanted to punch him!!!!!!!! I punched his shoulder.

"Forget about her, what we are doing for homecoming." My eyes flickered to Lauren than Bella. Why Bella. They all shrugged.

"Well I am going asked the head Amber Mackenzie." Jared said proudly, he was looking at haven's ass.

"May be Bell- I mean Lauren, she the head cheerleader." Mike choked; he was going to say Bella.

"No, ask Jessica Stanley, I am asking Lauren." I said, he didn't even try to fight for her.

"Okay."

I caught Haven and Bella and Alice looking at me. Haven started toward me, I didn't want her to come over her. If they said the wrong thing to her I would lose it. She jumped when Miss. Warren yelled that gym would start 3 minutes. Bella jogged toward her and said something quickly. Alice stormed over telling them something. Haven tried to walk away but Alice grabbed her arm.

Haven walked slowly toward, Alice pushed Bella forward she walked with Haven. None of the other guys notice what was happening; I turned by head back around hoping they would go away.

Haven tapped me on my shoulders, every one got quit. "Hey Haven, do you want something." I held a smile; I wanted to yell at her to go away before they said something hurtful. I hated when they made her cry.

"You left these." She handed me my iPod head phones. I have been looking for these. I nodded and turned back around. When I hear Bella's warm voice I turned around.

"Edward, umm what classes do you have next?" She looked lost for words; I was lost in her chocolate eyes.

"Spanish then English you?" I liked having Bella in my classes. Haven was grinning at Bella. Bella blushed heavily, that made my heart race, why was she blushing. I smiled at her she blushed more. I loved the shades her cheeks are.

"Well thanks by!" She took Havens hand and walked fast to the middle of the gym. I didn't want her to leave. Alice, Haven and Bella were in the back of the class whispering. Rosalie was in the back secretly glaring at Haven. Emmett and Jasper were behind them laughing. I was about to join them when Lauren stopped me.

"Eddie sit with us." She smiled, she pointed to all the cheerleaders. I agreed and so did all my friends. Haven gave me a look like she needed me. I chose to ignore it.

HPOV

Edward started to walk toward us but was stopped by Lauren. All his friends and him walked over to sit with the cheerleaders. When He looked at me he looked sorry and kept walking. Did he ever think that maybe I needed him; the first day of high school I don't have all my friends with me.

5 minutes later.

Miss. Warren told us we were playing Volleyball. We got to pick teams only 13 to 14 per team. There were a lot of us. We only had six people she had to but us with another team. No one wanted us because of me and Bella. Clumsy make you lose. Or at least they thought.

We got in line for our turn. I looked at every other team. "Our gym class is filled with jocks, but yet we managed to get every person that sucks at sports. We have a secret weapon so we should win about maybe a game I hope. "

Bella looked at me crazy, "What?" she questioned.

"Me……" Hello!

"What are you going to do trip them, knock them out with a ball?" Bella laughed, they all joined in. I didn't care.

"We shall see."

When it was turn, we had to go against Edward's team. Jacob was in the back talking to Quil. I waved at Quil. I didn't know he was in this class. I am watching you he mouthed. I laughed.

Bella got in the middle, "This would be a good time to use that secret weapon." She said worried.

Angela sighed, "Okay Rosalie and Alice are our best players lets try to let them have the ball. That is the only way we won't get killed."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except me. "Have some faith hit the ball straight, I can do this I am just as good as Alice and Rosalie." I said, no one thought I could do it! Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Just give the ball to me and Alice." She ordered.

"If you girls are done we would like to bet you now." Edward Laughed.

"I want to serve, give me the ball." I crossed the court to take it out if his hands.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Jason hissed. Edward seemed pretty confident.

"Don't worry." He said smugly.

"Go Eddie!" cheerleads chanted.

"Haven, I'll serve it." Alice said.

"No." I threw the ball in the air.

BPOV

Haven smacked the ball and it went over the net and hit the ground. Edward started at her shocked. My mouth hung open a little; she just spiked the ball and got us a point.

"Whatever beginner's Luck." Quil shouted. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Haven.

"You guys said I couldn't do it." She folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side. "That will be one point, you know Edward that I am not a lucky person." She smiled darkly.

Gym was amazing; I can't believe I said that. Watching Haven trip and fall up and down the court and still get the ball over the net. Was nice to watch, she was just as clumsy as me yet she is good in sports. We won every game we played. Edward was so mad, Rose too.

We were waiting for Miss. Warren to say the winners. "I told you guys we I cou-"She cut off mid sentence. "Alice …." Alice finished for her.

"Something bad." She said it didn't sound like a question. There eyes locked on Lauren and Jessica coming out of the girls' locker room.

"The winning team today was Alice's Cullen team!" Miss. Warren yelled. The rest of the team jumped up in celebration, but Alice and Haven stayed frozen.

They ran toward the locker room. I ran after them. We stopped at our lockers. The locks were on the floor broken. "How do you break I lock?" I picked mine up. Our lockers were empty, our clothes were gone!

"With, pliers." Haven answered, she snatched her up. "I am going to murder them." She stormed out the locker room. She stopped to scan the crowed. Then she walked toward Jessica. She pushed her, Jessica feel on her butt.

"We're my clothes!" Haven screamed. Jessica stud up. She pushed Haven back, making her fall. Haven kicked her down. Lauren came over; Haven forgot about Jessica and stared to yell at her. "Were did you put my stuff?"

"What stuff?" Lauren said in her annoying voice. Haven started to walk away, but Lauren pulled her Hair.


	8. Catfight part two

BPOV

"Let go of my hair."Haven screamed her neck was bent back from how tight was holding it. She let it go and scuffed.

"It not like it's real." She snarled, she flipped her fake blonde hair back.

"But it is, you hair color isn't." She slapped back, she wasn't going to take that.

"What ever I didn't take you and Bella's stuff." She covered her mouth as soon as she said that, but then tried it play it off.

Haven narrowed her eyes, "I never said Bella stuff was gone, that's how I know you took it!" Haven shouted. Laurens face was bright red.

She pushed Have, this time she didn't fall." I didn't take it."Lauren lied, Haven said what ever and then Lauren slapped her. Haven was inch away from her face when Edward grabbed her wrist.

"Stop…. Don't touch her."He said cold, Haven seemed hurt by his words more than anything. She snatched her hand away. Lauren smile evil at Haven, Miss Warren ran over to see what was going on.

"Haven attacked me!" Lauren tried to fake cry. Jessica nodded in agree meant.

"No she didn't Jessica and Lauren started it they stole are stuff out of our gym locker. Lauren threw the first hit." I confessed, no way Haven was going down alone.

"I don't know what happen but you to better figure this out. Class dismissed." Miss. Warren said.

I and Haven stayed in the gym while everyone ells changed. We would have to wear our gym clothes all day. Haven started to rub her eyes, "I have to go get my glasses, I have social studies next. "

"Ok, I'll come." She held her hand up other rubbing her eyes.

"I need to be alone. Sorry." She walked out of the gym .

HPOV

O stopped by my locker to get my keys the hurried out of the school before any one saw me. I stopped rubbing my eye, only did that when I was nerves or made. I grabbed my glasses off my seat, I put them on and m vision was restored. I just wanted to stay in the car and never go back in there.

Out of one where I started crying, bad making it hard to breath. Why was I crying? What Edward said, and just everything I been holding in side. I rested m head on the arm holder and sobbed. I cried for a while. And then snuck back into school, it was time for lunch.

Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper were all sitting at a lunch table. I lifted up my glasses to wipe away the left over tears. I sat in the empty chair, Rosalie didn't like that. Alice looked at me worried.

"You've been crying."She noted, she was good, couldn't hide anything from that pixie. I didn't say anything." We don't have to talk about it, the way Edward acted in gym to day was not like him. You know that right."

Emmett save me from answering, "I heard you kicked Lauren ass!" he said really loud, I blushed and nodded. "That's my girl!" We slapped hands, Rosalie shout him a look, "I mean that a girl." Emmett reversed. I turned around to look for Edward; he was at a table with his friends. Jared waved me over, I looked around and then pointed to me confused. Why would we want me to come over? He nodded that he wanted me.

"go" Alice said. I walked across the lunch room and stopped in front of the empty chair.

"Sit down" I hesitated, why? I sat down. Edward was looking at me. Jared was looking at me weird. In math he didn't like that I was next to him, what changed?

"So you knew?" He asked smiling; I looked at him crazy it was like a slap in the face. Edward put his head in his hands. Jacob rolled his eyes,

"She has been her like forever." He shucks his head in disgust. Mike stared at me.

Jared looked at me,"Oh! You must not be the girl; I looking for a girl this new student see looks like you." Everyone looked at him crazy."You can leave person." Ass! I snatched his apple juice off the table and walked away.

EPOV

Haven snatched the apple juice off the lunch table and walked away. I wanted to see Jared's face when he realized Haven was the girl he wanted. As soon as he saw her butt his mouth dropped. The table broke into laughter. "You're…… an idiot!" I said in between laughing.

"Yeah, you must only look at girls butts, because if you were smart you would know Haven was the girl by her eyes. She has the perfect eyes ever, one of a kind." She said looking at the table she sat at.


	9. Plan and other things

HPOV

Only one more period to go, I ran to the lunch room to get a seat. My gym class was big and I don't think there were enough tables for all of us. I sat my books down at the center table. I waited for people to come in. Mike walked with some other guys. He smiled at me when his friends were not looking. Quil walked in the door. I sat up in my seat a little I wave at him until he saw me.

"Hey Haven." He took a seat next to me.

"Hey have you seen Bella?" I asked her class was right next to mine.

"Yeah she was getting something out her locker." He answered. "So who are you going with to homecoming?" he asked nervously.

"No one, I didn't get asked, and I don't really want to go." I pouted, who cares about dances!

Quil looked shocked, "No one asked you? You drop dead beautiful. If I knew I would of take you myself, but I asked Jordin Smith, will I am going to." He said nervously.

I couldn't even believe he just said that, he is so sweet. "Thanks but ask Jordin I can tell that see likes you. "He gave me an incredulous look. "What?"

"It's just I thought you didn't like her, but you still want me to go out with her." He laughed at what he said.

"Well who I'm I to get in the way of a crush? How long have you like her?" He shrugged.

"It been of and on, I had a crush on her in the 4th grade, but when she pushed you into the lake on the field trip. I didn't, the flame started to burn again in 6th grade." I laughed at the reason why he was surprise.

"You have liked her too long, to not try because of me." I couldn't I been the reason, I am not important.

"You're selfless, you know that?" He hugged me I hugged him back.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward came in. The whole cafeteria was full. They all sat down, I looked over at Jason he was shocked that Edward was over here. There were people on the ground and two people sitting in a seat.

"Edward get your butt over here!" he yelled, Edward shuck his head in protest.

Jacob came walking over looking sexier than ever. He stud be hide my chair, I tried not to smile. "Can I seat her?" He asked, yes, yes! OH! There were no seats.

"You can Have Haven's seat." Rosalie smiled.

"Haven was here first." Quil defended. I bent over touching Jacob's shoulder pulling an empty chair up. "Sit down." I said calmly, on the inside I swimming with joy. He did! He pulled out a car magazine.

I leaned over to get a better look. "A BMW series 07, my uncle has that." I said for no reason.

"Those cars cost like 80,000 or higher." He said flipping the pages.

"Yeah, next time I see him I am driving it." I promised.

"Tell me how it drives."

I dug through my bag for my car blue print. "This is my dream car, I've been working on it since last year." I handed to him.

He unrolled it, he looked interested, and He looked at it for a while. What if he thought I was weird for carrying it around? He handed it back to me, and didn't say anything for a while.

"So why do you have that?" he asked.

"I always keep it if I have an idea I write on it so I will not forget. " After I said it I wanted to slap my self, I could have lied and said I never really keep it with me. He pulled something out of his book bag. A blue print!

"I Keep it with me at all times for the same reason, I want it done by the time I can drive." He smiled, his smile was breath taking. "You're car is good."

"Yours is too "we gazed at other for a while laughing for no reason. But then Leah had to mess it up.

"Jake, we have talk about the dance." She grabbed his handed, he was gone he took all his stuff so he wasn't coming back. I put my blue print away and lad my head against the table. I had that feeling I had when I was crying in my car. I didn't want to break I crying in front of everyone. So I hide my face, there was warm hands rubbing my back. I looked up through my eye lashes it was Edward.

"You feel sick or something." He asked worried, I nodded I felt sick, but not the way he thought. He put his hands on either side of my face. He looked into my eyes. "You're sad."

"You're confused." His was crossed about something. He didn't deny it. He pulled me into a hug. I cried a little, nothing compare to what I was capable of.

"Eddie what are you doing?" Lauren nasally voice said. I looked up at the fake blonde.

"Comforting my friend." He said irritated.

"Let's go to the dance together." I pulled away from him, to look into his eyes. I looked at Bella she was pretending she was reading, but she was really listening. Edward looked at her then Lauren.

"Why would he?" Quil laughed we high five. He rolled her eyes at us and then looked at Edward for answer.

"I'll get back to you."

She stormed away when she didn't get an answer. I just want to scream ASK BELLA!!!!!!!!!! I got a plan. I whispered to Quil what to do.

BPOV

Haven leaned in and whispered something in his ear. A few minutes later Quil looked at me weird. "Bella, Bella, Bella….. When did you get so sexy?" The blood rushed to my face.

"What?" I couldn't believe that Quil just said I was "sexy" I mean I nothing close and it's Quil!

"I mean you're just so god damn cute!" He laughed touching my nose. Edward glared at us while he chugged down his water.

"Umm…. Thank you." I said.

"You guys would be so cute together!" She waved her hand back and forth from us. Quil nodded in agreement while everyone had a frantic look on their face. Alice eyes darted from me to Edward.

"I mean we should hang out up." He smiled. Edward choked on his water.

"Yeah." Haven answered for me.

Rosalie slapped Edward head, Alice punched his shoulders. All Edward did was watch…. Because he didn't care.

"So we should go to the dance together than." He reached across the table and touched my hand.

"Sure." I said clueless, why not. Abruptly water flew out of a shocked Edward onto Rose. No one cared but Rosalie everyone starred at me. "I'll go with you." Quil's face fell he looked disappointed and Jordin mouth say no. "I mean would go but I don't do dances." I said fixing my answer.

'No problem Jordin Smith wants me and I going to let her." He was okay that I said no. Great guy. Everyone relaxed and started up conversations again.

"Hello my hair!" Rose screamed at Edward.

"Sorry Rose something was stuck in my throat." Edward patted her wet hair. Rosalie slapped it away.

"Emmett hurt him." She ordered.

Emmett stud up and cracked his hands, "It time to settle the score." Edward and ran out lunch room as Emmett ran after her.

"Well that was weird." I eyed Haven but she hide her face with her text book.

"Plan failed." Rose said.

I and then I under stud, "You tried to make Edward jealous!"

"Yup." Rose said.

"Well don't, when things are meant to be they will happen." I told my self and everyone one else.

"Or to happen you have to push it together." Alice challenged closing her hands.

"I agree, and you don't believe it your self." Haven questioned. She could read me so easily.

"But it is my life." I fired back.

"Yes, and were in it to help." Rose said.

"Don't"

"Bella I have a good felling about you two." Alice smiled a brilliant smile.

"I had a dream that is a sign." Haven tapped her head.

Edward and Emmett were approaching the table with messy hair. "It's my life." I whispered before they sat down.

"So what you ladies been talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, just girl's stuff." Rose said before kissing him. Haven made a gagging sound.

Haven pulled out a small blue computer that could fit in one of those yellow mailing envelops. She sat it on her lap and face way from where the entire teachers where so she would get in trouble.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked leaning over the table.

"Shopping." She went to a website called it was facing looking and the clothes where cute, nothing I would where.

"So did anyone start on that paper for Mrs. Rick about your biggest fear?" Edward asked.

"No." Everyone said.

Rose put her had around Emmett's big shoulder, "I am going to be in Mrs. Rick's class with you guy. I change so we all can be together all five of us can be together." She smiled. "Jasper is coming too so that makes six."

"You mean seven.' Edward corrected.

Rosalie didn't stop smiling, "No I mean six."

Haven flicked her off before she went back to her computer screen. "So are you guy happy?" Rose asked.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett hugged her tightly.

"It will be more fun." Alice said.

"Yup." I said.

"We could use another bitch in our class." Edward laughed before smacking hands with Haven.

"I rather jump." Haven smiled.

"Anyway… Alice we need to go shopping for the party tonight." Rose said rolling her eyes at Haven. Lauren walked over smiling.

"Eddie are you coming to me and Chad's party tonight? Mom and dad are away so the twins must play." She asked.

"Yes, it's in Creek Main right?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a party without the Cullen." She smiled. "We can do without the Harpers, and Sawn." What a slap in the face.

Harper closed her laptop and waved Chad Merry Lauren's twin toward her. He was tall and cute blonde hair with a pale blue eye also the star of the soccer team.

"Hey Hav, what do you need?" Chad asked.

"Your sister is saying me and Bella can't go to your party tonight."

"Chad I already said they couldn't come, so don't try to undermined me." Lauren warned.

Chad sighed, "I really don't want to fight with her so…."

Haven bent her head to the side a little and bated her long curly eye lashes, "Please." She asked softly. His mouth fell open and so did Laurens in shock.

"I'll see you at the party." He smiled.

"What! No I already said she couldn't come!" Lauren hissed at Chad. Chad was starring dazed at Haven.

"Thanks Chad." Haven said becoming her self again.

"Anything for you baby."

"Baby!" Lauren yelled, "You have a girlfriend."

"You've had boyfriends and that never stopped you." He winked at her before walking away.

"She isn't coming." Lauren said after him.

"Shut the hell up and stop hating."

Haven turned back to us, "So Bella looks like we're going to a party."

"How did you do that?" I picked up the party invention that was Edward's.

"What?" She said confused

"Chad always agrees and does what Lauren say. How did you make him say no to her?"

She shrugged, "I just asked him."

"No, you did some like crazy thing with your eyes." Quil leaned in to get a better look. "I told you just blink a few time and you can have anything."

Haven blushed a deep red, "I really don't know what I did."

"He was high." Rosa said jealous.

They bell rung and everyone jumped up and ran off into different directions.


	10. music

HPOV

I stud up, "Well I going to music." I said.

"Why?" Emmett asked, I put my hands on my hips. This looked like a repeat of gym.

"Get a pot for an instrument, I don't know." I didn't really think about before.

"You have to know how to play an instrument when you join."

"I have it under control." I took my books and walked away. Alice and Bella followed.

I looked at her crazy music, Alice? Bella…………. Who knows?

"Alice, why are you coming?" I couldn't wait to her answer.

"I wan to spend more time with Jazz so I joined. I am going to play the flute; I took classes over the summer. We both looked at Bella.

She blushed before answering, "I didn't have anything to do." Good enough.

I took my seat in the back of the class so we could talk.

"Spill!" Alice hissed.

"I want over there and he asked me if I was new." I said still angry.

"What that doesn't make any sense? You've been here for like ever minus some years. "She said with confusion.

"Right, Jacob said it too." She smiled when I said that." Then he said I was the wrong girl and he was looking for a new girl that looked like me. What a dummy, he told me to leave and I took his drink." I sat back in my chair bubbling with anger.

"How rude to say that." She sounded disgusted.

"I know." Bella was listening to us se was watching Edward.

"Bella I am sorry my plan didn't work." I really hope that today would be the day they got out of the friend zone.

"It is okay." She was watching Edward. He walked to the top sit by her. Me and Alice looked at each other and smiled.

BPOV

My heart raced as he walked up to me and sat next me. Some of his friends were in this class. "hey Bella." He smiled, his green eyes glowed.

"Hey."

"So are you playing on the piano?" I asked he nodded.

"I really good on it, I am playing Clair De Lune for you." I smiled at him blush blinding into the next. "For your birthday.

"Thanks that is sweet." With out thinking I hugged him. He hugged me back, his sent wished over me. He smelt so good. I inhaled it as long as I could. We stayed like that for a minute, I pulled back when realize what was going on. He started into my eyes I started back my face was hot but I didn't care.

There was some little pieces of paper in his hair." You have something in you hair." I reached up and pulled it out. I ran my fingers through his brownish reddish hair. He smiled when I did that. I strobe his cheek and then my hand fell in my lap. Stop Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His eyes were huger for more that made me blush witch made him smile my favorite smile. He blushed, "Paper ball fight in English." He said, I laughed and he laughed to.

"Who would like to try out first for a spot?" I saw Haven about to get up but didn't. Why is she in this class she doesn't know how to play an instrument. Alice was on the side of her with her flute flirting with Jasper. Alice stud up.

"I'll go" She walked to the center of the music room.

"Thank you for going first." Said Missiles, Alice nodded and lifted her pink flute, began she played amazing grace. When she was done everyone clapped, she was amazing. She only has been taking lessons for four months.

A lot of people played the drums, flutes, clarinets, trumpet, and violin and every other string instrument. Jacob was up next, he got one the drums. He played a mixer of songs, everyone clapped for him, for japer the same he play the guitar. Alice stud up and clapped.

"Any piano players, if not singers can come." The teacher said. I stud up and haven did too. What was she doing! "Two piano players these is great." She said.

Really only one, me!!!!! Haven never played piano a day in her life."I'll go." I said, Haven went back to her seat.

My hands flew down the piano keys, I began to play.

2 minutes later.

I stud up and everyone clapped, Haven looked at me with cold eyes. She walked to the center of the floor. I pasted her cold starter and went back to my seat next to Bella."You did great!' She whispered.

"Thanks."

"I was going to play Clair De Lune; Edward beat me to it so I'll play something ells. If that's okay?" Haven said.

"Go ahead." Miss. Missiles said.

"Could I sing while a play?" Haven asked, maybe I should say lie. I heard her sing, not well.

"Just play for now, and you can sing when the singers come up." Miss. Missiles said.

Haven began she could play she didn't even look at her fingers once just straight ahead. She played River flows into you. When she was done she got just as many claps as I did. So she could play. Bella hugged her," You did so good, I didn't even know you could play." She laughed. Alice hugged her than Jasper.

"Good job" I said feeling like an idiot. She hugged me and said thank you. I hugged her back. I was really happy we didn't really hug anymore. My head snapped toward the beautiful voice singing. It was Bella.

"Say to me…"

"You let me hold you hand….. Now let me hold you hand."

"I want to hold your hand."

She was singing I want to hold you hand by the Beatles. She was amazing. When she finished Alice, Haven, Jasper and me stud up and clapped. Jacob did too. Lauren sang next and it was okay, Jessica was bad! There were ten spots open for soloist, and only one of them could sing, they would have to pick Lauren and Jessica, and Bella they are the only ones that can sing.

Haven turned on the mike and started to sing. She was playing a guitar at the same time.

"Incomparable it don't matter though because some bond to ear my cries speak out if you do you're not easy to find."

"Is it possible that Mr. loveable is right in front of me or maybe you in disguise?

"Who doesn't long for someone to hold, who know how to love you with out being told. Someone tell me why I am my own, if there a sole mate for everyone. "

I listen to the song her song with so much emotion, she was sad in the eyes. I didn't notice it before, But Haven's eyes never really matched her emotions, and she was holding something in. But what?

Bella leaned forward with her chin in her hands. "She is really good." I leaned toward her.

"You're too." Are cheeks were inches from touching, she blushed.

"Thank you." She threw her hair over her shoulder to hide her face. I like to see her; I brushed it back and touched her cheek. I felt this electrical shock. She looked at me with her brown eyes. I started to lean in. I heard Lauren's voice and jumped back.

"Eddie I can't wait to see you at the party." She shot Bella a look before going back to her seat.

I pinched the bridge of my nose taking deep breaths. "What's wrong _Eddie_?" Bella said.

"I hate that name, so much."

"It's just a pet name." She giggled. "I don't know if I want to spend my birthday at that party. Maybe just an hour."

Then I pictured me and Bella on a date just the two eating cake. Edward stop dreaming things that won't come true.


	11. Days, weeks, years, Edward part 1 !

I know it been a while, but I hope you like this but if you don't whatever!:O :) I make it get better this chapter is slow and takes place month later from the chapter before.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

It's funny how days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months and how people change. Edward did a 180 on me. He not only completely stop talking to me at school but as of last week he doesn't have the time to say hi. Haven was well know around the school now and had been asked out a lot. She said no to all of them for some reason.

I was thankful that she really didn't change like Edward. She never stop being Haven. I was still plain old Bella and all my friends where cool. Still I was glad other than Edward that everyone was still friends.

"So when was the last time you've talked to Edward." I bite another piece of my candy bar while I thought back that far. I shifted uncomfortable on the bench we were sitting on. "I not sure sometime after my birthday. Then it went down hill from there."

"He sucks." Was all she said and then she wrapped her arm around me and we watched all the different people walk pass. It was sunny today so we took a trip to Seattle with Rose, Alice and her mom.

Maybe I was the one who sucked, I could of did something. Chad's party maybe I…All I did was hang out with Quil and Haven. I talked to Jacob for maybe five minutes. Other than that nothing really.

"So when is the last time you've talk to Edward?" She had a nervous look on her face.

"Today."

"Today?"

"Everyday."

Why didn't he talk to me once a week would be nice ."I didn't know." I tired not to look upset.

"Sometimes I wish we didn't…He not the same too full of himself." She rolled her eyes and took a bite of my candy bar. I said nothing still trying to understand why he doesn't call me.

I tear slipped out of my eye. "I don't understand."

She hugged me tight, "You're not missing anything."

"I miss him sometimes." All the time.

"Me too, but he changed." She whipped the tears that had fallen, away.

I clung to her like she was my last hope. "Please don't ever change." I begged.

"Never."

Later that day.

Today was going okay, my legs are killing me from all the shopping we did but other than that I was okay…I guess. I'm sure I wouldn't be soon, Esme asked us over and she lives in the same house as Edward. I was hopping he wouldn't bee their.

I hadn't been over to the Cullen's in a while and I did miss Edward a lot even thoug I shouldn't. So I sucked it up and agreed.

"Oh, I am not wearing that!" Alice held out skimpy looking dress. "I don't even now why you bought it." I went back to typing my English paper.

Rosalie, Alice and Haven trying to find the perfect outfit to the lunch with Esme. I didn't get why but whatever. I wasn't going to flip my room upside down. "I hope you know your cleaning this back up."

Alice paid me no attention she was digging under my bed for shoes. Haven was in her closet pulling out everything. "I found it!" She held out a white cotton sundress with a blue ribbon around it.

"It's nice, you should wear it." I suggested. She could were a pillowcase and make it work.

She threw the dress across the room at my bed. It landed right next to me. Rosalie pulled the computer from my lap and pulled me off the bed. "We have to get ready Bells."

"I'll just wear what I have on." Blue jeans and a t-shirt was fine. She scuffed before they stripped me down to my underwear.

"Wow Bella what cup size are you a negative A" Rose teases. I covered my sports bra with my hands.

"Rosalie not everyone one wants to buy their boobs." Haven smirked.

"Oh, the girls are all real. 34 C" She said grabbing herself proudly. "Now Haven your barely a B . If you take some of that fat out of your…." Rosa didn't finish she was rubbing the spot the shoe hit Haven threw. "You little-"

"We have to get ready." I reminded, they stuck their tongues at each other before they went back to putting the dress on me. It stopped just above my knees and hugged my curves. They handed me a pair of ridicules high heels and curled my hair and did my make up.

I made sure I didn't look in the mirror when we left the house. Charlie dropped us off at the Cullen on his way to the store. I was relived when it was Esme who greeted us at the door. She pulled all of us into a hug.

"I haven't seen you girls in so long! Come in Edward and his friends are down the hall." She smiled.

I could feel my hands become clammy when she said Edward and his friends.

This is just great.

Edward's P.O.V

Everyone one in the living room playing Guitar Hero waiting for lunch to get done. It wasn't really fun anymore one could beat me. I was too good. I knew who could of beat me Emmet and Haven but they weren't herw.

_They could have been here._

I didn't listen to the stupid voice in my head. I thought about asking them over but decided not to because Haven and Bella don't really fit in with my friend. More so Bella. If Haven came Bella would come and so would Rosalie and Alice who would bring Emmett and Jasper who weren't big fans of some of the people I now hang out with.

"So Edward show me your room." Lauren burred into my ear. Some reason I wanted to rip out her voice box.

"You've been in my room." Why was I going out with her? She pouted and went back to talking to Jessica. Who was smiling smugly, what great friends they were.

I looked around at my _friends, _and still felt like something was missing. A few seconds later Emmett and Jasper came into the room their smiles falling as they saw who was here. "Hey…..what are you guys doing here?"

"Your mom invited us over for lunch." They rolled their eyes and walked back out the room. My mom came in carrying tray of lemonade.

"Lunch will be ready soon." They all said thank you before drinking it like animals.

Forks was actually hot probably the last sunny day for a while. I usually would be hanging around in a mall right now but things change.

_You've changed. _

Esme left the room when she heard the door bell ring. Who going to walk through the door now?

I got up to check in see, leaving the animals behind. They wear all standing their laughing and I couldn't help but want to be apart of that laughter. Bella was blushing and giggling at something Emmett said she look beautiful like always. She was wearing white dress with a blue ribbon around her waist. Her legs…..

I moved my eyes over to Haven, her purple eye were glowing. Her black curls were pilled back into a high ponytail. She had on dark tight pants with a white shirt and pale blue blazer. She was hold her heels in her hand. Rosalie had on a very tight pink dress with heels and Alice had on a yellow sun dress.

They all stopped laughing and turned toward me. I ran my hands through my hair nervously. What am I supposed to say? _"Sorry guys for blowing you off for the past months. Group hug!" _No, never gonna happen.

"Hi." Haven spoke first, she didn't make eye contact, she kept her eyes down and played with her ring on her finger. Why? Was she acting like the rest we still talk everyday.

No one said anything after that we all just stud there.. Looking around the room.

"Awkward." Emmett mumbled. Haven cracked a smile and walked toward me pulling me into a hug.

She always told me hugs could fix things, "Group hug!" Alice sang running toward us. Everyone else hesitated before they joined us. I made sure Bella was close to me her warmth made me feel complete.

_What? Is this what your missing._

_Shut up!_

_I snuggled closer to her she smelt like strawberries and roses. The prefect scent. I thankful when someone cleared their throat, now the surprise rising in my shorts would stop. Everyone turned to Esme who was beaming._

"_Lunch it ready!" She smiled before walking back through the dinning room. I was little sad when everyone broke away ending our group hug. Quil popped is head out side of the dinning room smiling like and idiot._

"_The party's here!" He always said that when ever Haven was around, I loved when she was around when they were around. _

Review Please!:)


End file.
